The invention is in the field of portable sanitary devices and, in particular, pertains to a portable shower stall.
There is many a time when a weary traveler wishes to take a shower and no shower is available. This, of course, true of business travelers, and is also true of recreational travelers.
Vacationers who travel in recreational vehicles or campers must make a fairly important decision before they purchase their vehicle. This decision is whether the vehicle will be a small, maneuverable and fuel-economical vehicle, such as a pop-top camper, or a large, completely self-contained vehicle which has a toilet and a shower contained within it. When moving from a smaller vehicle, such as a VW Westphalia to a large Winnebago-like structure, one of the major differences is the provision of a large holding tank for toilet and shower water. This adds considerably to the weight of the vehicle, thus diminishing fuel economy and increasing the cost of all of the support structure, as well as the plumbing for the recreational vehicle.
Of course, the drawback of a small vehicle is that it has no shower or toilet. The kitchen area, however, is provided, and is relatively compact, lightweight, and does not significantly decrease the fuel mileage of the vehicle or increase the weight.
Whereas the traveler has relatively little difficulty finding toilets along the route, in service stations and restaurants, showering is a different matter. One cannot pull into a restaurant and take a shower. This one instance in which a portable shower would be very desirable, although there are clearly many other situations, and other types of travelers who would benefit greatly from a collapsible, totally portable, shower stall.